Passive: My plague and my perfect enemy
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Shounen Ai][BrooklynXKai][Monologo interior]Simplemente. Los pensamientos de una mente inestable y perturbada hacia su perfecto enemigo: Kai. [Song fic]


**Advertencia—**_ **Shounen Ai** (Brooklyn X Kai)_

**Aclaración —** _Monologo interior_. _Esto es una línea atemporal entre la batalla de Brooklyn y Kai y contra Brooklyn y Tyson. Con manzanitas es lo que piensa nuestro esquizofrénico amigo, antes de la batalla contra Tyson _

**Disclaimers —** _Los personajes de** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G Revolution **no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor. _

**Canción — **_"My plague" **Slipknot **(Banda sonora de Resident Evil I)_

**Nota — **_Un fic que me nació al escuchar la canción __"Passive" __(A perfect circle) __y "My plage" __(Slipknot) son realmente buenas. Coloque la frase que mas me gusto de la canción de Passive, pero puse la canción de My Plague, porque va mas con los pensamiento de Brooklyn y la trama del momento. No tengo muchas cosas que decir acerca de esto, realmente es algo personal que ya traía desde hace mucho tiempo, así que por favor discúlpenme, ya que este fic es sólo un capricho mío. __Y por cierto como en todos mis fics: perdonen las faltas de ortografía; saben que son mi punto débil; pero siempre trato de mejorarlo._

* * *

_**Passive: My plague and my perfect enemy**_

**by: Mikael Mudou **

* * *

**§ Brooklyn's Pov §**

Tal cual hielo y fuego, tan cual como agua y aceite. Tú y yo somos totalmente como polos opuestos. Ninguna cosa en común, ni siquiera el Beyblade, yo nací con la habilidad, tú la perfeccionaste. Nací con mi propósito de vida, tú lo descubriste. No tengo control de mi vida, tú eres un ave que no tolera estar en su jaula de oro. Lo tienes todo, no solo en el ámbito económico, sino en el físico, psicológico y emocional.

**I'm in conniptions for the final act you came here for** _(Yo entro en cólera para el acto final por el cual viniste)_  
**The one derivative you manage is the one I abhor **_(Lo que deriva de tus manejos es lo que yo aborrezco) _  
**I need a minute to elaborate for everone the** (necesito un minuto para procesar cada una)  
**Everyday bullshit things that you have done **_(de las cosas absurdas que tu haces a diario)_

Carezco del algo llamado corazón, bueno físicamente lo tengo, pero emocionalmente es una parte fundamental que me hiciste ver en nuestro segundo combate. No tengo amigos, sólo compañeros a los que no les di importancia sino hasta que era muy tarde. No comprendí lo importante que fui para Garland, él fue de los pocos que se preocupo por mí, yo de estúpido creyendo que un existía un complot en mi contra. Soy esquizofrénico. Un experimento fallido.

**Your impossible ego fuck is like a** _(Tu ego imposible me jode como una)_  
**Megalomaniacal tab on my tonque** _(gigantesca etiqueta en mi lengua)_  
**Youu fuckin' touch me I will rip you apart** _(tu jodido contacto me hará abrirte en canal)_  
**I'll reach in and take a bite out of that** _(Enfermaré y daré un mordisco de esa)_  
**Shit you call a heart...** _(Mierda que tu llamas corazón...)_

Hiro tenia muchas expectativas en mi, tenía fe en que yo… ¿cómo decirlo? Lograría ser una persona _'normal'_, pero fue inútil. Sabes, es él en la única persona que confió realmente. Nadie antes; a no ser de Garland, logró que yo tomarla un lanzador y mi blade entre manos y bey batallara. Pero al fin y al cabo, él sólo quería ayudar a su hermano. El famosísimo Tyson, campeón mundial. ¿Qué suerte tienen los que no se bañan, no lo crees? Dicho estúpido.

**I don't mind being ogled, ridiculed. **_(No me importa ser devorado con los ojos, ridiculizado)  
_**Made to feel minuscule** _(Estoy hecho para sentirme diminuto)_  
**If you consider the source, it's kinda pitiful** _(Si considera la procedencia, es algo lamentable)_  
**The only thing you really know about me is...** _(Lo único que realmente sabes sobre mí...)_  
**...that's all you'll ever know** _(... es lo único que jamás sabrás)_

A esto me viene a la mente el hecho de que te obsesionaras de sobre manera por derrotarlo. ¿Por qué? No logro procesar la pregunta y ejecutar una respuesta coherente o que al menos me satisfaga. ¿Qué hay en él, que no tengamos los demás? No lo entiendo ¿Podrías algún día decirme?

Eres interesante. Eso es un hecho que no puedo negar. Eres un enigma, un mito extraordinario y fuera de este mundo, irreal, original, extra ordinario, sobre humano y solitario. Enemigo, pues, de la autocrítica. No dejas que nadie te intimide, pero idolatras hacer eso. No sé, si te agrade hacer menos a los demás, verlos sufrir o que te pase. Tienes un problema ¿lo sabias?. Un enorme problema de autoestima, comprendo y se lo que te paso hace ya años con tu abuelo, pero ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar ase atrás? Oí una frase alguna vez que decía _"Hay que dejar el pasado atrás, vivir el presente y pensar en el futuro" _en lo primero estoy completamente de acuerdo, pero lo ultimo, no. Creo en algo llamado destino, pero a la vez creo en las personas que son los suficiente fuertes para cambiarlo.

Tengo esa sorprendente habilidad, uso los dos hemisferios de mi cerebro y tengo una inteligencia avanzada, pero el caso es que… tú eres alguien a quien nunca acerté en alguna de mis 'predicciones' todo el tiempo me sorprendías. Y lo sigues haciendo.

**_I know why you blame me _**_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**_I know why you plague me —yourself— _**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

Tienes la habilidad de poder manejar tu propio destino, te envidio por eso. Contra corriente, aunque todo, absolutamente todo este en tu contra logras superarte, quizás no ganas, pero obtienes los mejores resultados. Eres una persona que aparentas ser fuerte, pero aunque te duela ¡Trágate tu maldito orgullo! Porque las personas que se creen ser fuerte son las mas débiles porque le temen a algo ¿A que le temes, sospecho que temes abrirte al mundo porque supones ser lastimado de nuevo ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? Me llenas de curiosidad, soy como una mariposa que es anonadada por la luz incandescente.

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

Quiero saber ¿cuál es la visión que tú tienes de la vida? O al menos ¿cómo la ves?. En ocasiones se ve que tienes una visión resignada o muerta de la vida y a mi parecer todo lo que haces es para ti un reto, incluso el vivir. Es una filosofía extraña. Me gustaría ser como tú, tener al menos un reto o un sueño por el cual luchar. ¿Qué se siente tener un sueño? Es decir ¿Cuál es tú sueño? Dudo mucho que sea derrotar a Tyson, ya que si lo logras ¿Qué sigue, cuando ambos tomen sus caminos?. ¿Qué harás? Estarás en el punto m´ss alto, como alguien dijo _El epitome de tu vida._

**I'm turning it around like a knife in the shell** _(Estoy dando vueltas como un cuchillo en la cáscara)_  
**I wanna understand why, but I'm hurting myself** _(Quiero entender por qué, pero me estoy dañando)_  
**I haven't seen a reasons to stop it** _(He visto un montón de razones para pararlo)_  
**I can't just drop it** _(Podría simplemente dejarlo caer)_  
**I'm just a bastard,but at least I admit it **_(Soy sólo un bastardo, pero al menos lo admito)_  
**At least I admit it** _(Al menos lo admito)_

Cuando finalmente logras tu sueño ¿Qué sigue de ahí? Mi muy sincero punto de vista, es absurdo tener un sueño¿Por qué? Simple, porque cuando lo logras ya no hay nada del otro lado, por eso es que hay tanta gente frustrada en el mundo. Por un lado están aquellos que no lo logran y se lamentan. Esos son estúpidos porque cometieron el error de creer en algo, es como la religión, una droga que simplemente a la larga te mata. Es como el cristianismo que dice que todo, incluyendo la música y el Beyblade son cosas del demonio, pues bien, yo soy la maldad encarnada ¿Te gusta como suena eso?

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

Del otro lado están las personas que lo logran a base de sacrificios, dolor, sangre e incluso a costa de sus amigos o matando a sus rivales, tú estas ahí. ¿Sabes porque? Por que te importo un maldito bledo destrozar a tus amigos, no sólo en una, sino en varias ocasiones. Sé que clase de lacra eres. Ni sé porque Tala re recibió de brazos abiertos en su equipo. Aunque el muy imbecil sabia que sólo era para pelear con Tyson. Y no logro comprender ¿Te enfadaste por lo que Garland le hizo a Tala? Si es así, es que al menos mostraste algo de humanidad, si no lo es. Es porque sólo te importas tú mismo.

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

Yo soy un bastardo, pero al menos lo admito.

Fue divertido, fue divertido el verte sufrir en nuestro primer encuentro. Te puse en tu lugar bien y bonito esa sensación no la logro sacar de mi cabeza, puedo sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, creo que se llama excitación, pero no en el ámbito sexual, sino como un estado mental que definitivamente es una de las sensaciones mas hermosas. Te hubiera matado, _El primer principio de nuestro amor hacia los humanos es que los débiles y fracasados deben morir, y se les debe ayudar a que perezcan _lo digo con toda seguridad. ¡OJALÁ Y TE HUBIERAS MUERTO!. ¡NO VALES NADA!. ¡PARA MÍ NO ERES NADA!. ¡NO VALES NADA!

**_KILL YOU ,FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BEYTOU _**_(MUERÉTE, JÓDETE, YO NUNCA VOY A SER TÚ)_

_**KILL YOU ,FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BEYTOU **__(MUERÉTE, JÓDETE, YO NUNCA VOY A SER TÚ)_

¡Pero que pasa, estoy llorando, las lagrimas escurren por mis mejillas, estoy llorando pero ¿Por qué, no lo entiendo?. ¿Qué clase de perverso sentimiento es éste?. Analizo cada palabra que he dicho en este discurso decadente, de hecho no sé por qué he declamado esta palabrería sin sentido, no me gusta hablar ¡Es tu culpa mandito!. ¿Qué me has hecho?. ¡MUÉRETE, JÓDETE, YO NUNCA SERÉ TÚ¡. Tuve una segunda oportunidad ¿y por qué diablos no la aproveche?. ¡Soy un estúpido¡. !Tú me haces actuar como un estúpido!. ¡Ya sé!. ¡HAY UN COMPLOT EN MI CONTRA, ESO ES!. Miro a todo mi alrededor, a todo lo que me rodea. ¡Cámaras!. ¡Cámaras!. Me estiro y alcanzo una de ellas, y la arranco, no sé de donde diablos saco la fuerza, pero la presencia de esos aparatos me molesta. ¡Todas, acabo con todas!

Caigo al suelo, de rodillas, me siento mal, algo se acerca, esto esta muy mal, esto que experimento es algo mas que un simple ataque.

**I can't fuckin' take it anymore **_(No puedo aceptarlo ni una jodida vez mas)_  
**A snap of the synapse** _(un instante de la sinapsis)_  
**And now it's fuckin' war**_ (y ahora es una jodida guerra.)_

_**KILL YOU ,FUCK YOU, I WILL NEVER BEYTOU **__(MUERÉTE, JÓDETE, YO NUNCA VOY A SER TÚ)_)

—Muérete, jodete, yo nunca seré tú, muérete jodete, yo nunca seré tú, muérete jodete, yo nunca seré tú — repito, no puedo dejar de pronunciar esas palabras. ¡Cuando liquide a Tyson, tú serás el siguiente! Si Tyson es tu perfecto enemigo, entonces ¡Tu eres mi perfecto enemigo!

**I know why you blame me**_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself— **_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

—¿Brooklyn? — Alguien ha entrado, es Hiro.

—Muérete, jodete, yo nunca seré tú, muérete jodete, yo nunca seré tú, muérete jodete, yo nunca seré tú, muérete, jodete, yo nunca seré tú —

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

—¡Levántate! — exclama, toma mi brazo, me obliga a levantarme, pero yo me resisto.

—¡Vete! —

—¡Ya es hora! — me tranquilizo — Vamos, la pelea contra Tyson ya va a comenzar. Andando.

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself— **_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

—¿Tyson? — interrogo. Tengo la mente mas clase, pero no he olvidado este monologo interno. —Esta bien, vamos.

**I know why you blame me **(_Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself— **_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

Ya es hora, de que me cobre todas por todas. Tengo un don, quizás no mío, pero se como usarlo, y esta bey batalla será la ultima, espero que hayas disfrutado tus últimos momentos de vida, Tyson, lo mismo para todo tú equipo y Kai; Es tan frió, tan helado que al tocarlo parece que nos quémanos los dedos, la mano que lo toca, retrocede aterrada. Por eso hay gente que lo considera ardiente. Amo tu piel tan blanca, amo tu caricia tan fría como el hielo, adoro el desespero en tus ojos y amo cada lagrima que lloras, simplemente amo la forma en como pierdes la vida.

**Yourself **(T_ú mismo)_

**The end**

* * *

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"…'Muerte es como muerte puede ser", me dijo el doctor. Pero no sólo quiero creer en él, nunca fui una persona optimista, estoy seguro que tienes la habilidad para convertirte en mi perfecto enemigo. Despierta y encarame, no juegues con la muerte porque quizás algún día tome mi camino y diré 'me decepcionaste' Tal vez, estés mejor de esta manera, quizás esto es lo mejor…" _**


End file.
